The Resource catalogs gene expression data in the endometrium. The EDR has established a List of genes whose expression has been associated with uterine function. Currently, this list includes 1262 genes. This list is divided by species. The genetic information has been accumulated for human, mouse, monkey, rat, rabbit, guinea pig, hamster, pig, sheep, goat, bovine, and horse. The data for each gene is listed in a table and gives basic genetic information, expression data, phenotypic analysis and links to other informatics resources. The basic genetic information includes chromosomal location and gene ontology. The expression data includes a description of cellular expression, timing of expression, and endocrine or paracrine regulation. The phenotypic analysis includes gene ablation studies, as well as, any clinical reports of gene function. Finally, all genes are linked to OMIM, MGI, Unigene, and Genbank, as well as, to the homologous gene in other species within the EDR. Over the last 12 months, we have established this format and first began filling the database with genes and are now annotating these genes for the above information. In the accumulation of genes for the EDR, we have exploited publications using high density DNA microarray as a tool to identify expression differences of the genes in the uterus. In order to accomplish this, we have listed all uterine microarray publications in the EDR and have imported all genes that have been identified as differentially expressed in the uterus in these assays into the EDR. These genes are inserted into the EDR and identified as being expressed in the uterus as determined by microarray experiments. The EDR also has a separate site that lists all genes identified by microarray and lists common genes between different microarray experiments. This approach allows the identification of genes that are in common among similar microarray experiments, as well as, genes that are identified as differentially expressed in the uterus under different endocrine or physiological conditions. This approach will allow investigators to determine if other researchers have identified the gene they are interested in as being subject to differential regulation. 2. The Resource catalogs transgenic and knockout mouse models for the regulation of endometrium development and function. The EDR has a separate page that lists all knockout mouse models that have been associated with a uterine and/or reproductive phenotype. This will allow investigators to identify which genes are pivotal in regulating uterine function. As new models develop, they will be added to the EDR. Currently, there are 32 genes listed. 3. The Resource will compile protocols for the investigation of endometrium function in various animal models. The EDR has a section dedicated to invite investigators to write short essays on research topics, clinical topics, model systems, and experimental protocols. As the EDR develops, investigators will be recruited to submit such topics. Dr. DeMayo will request reviewers for such essays and once they pass an initial review they will be posted in the EDR. 4. The Resource established a forum where investigators can post commentaries and reviews on specific topics related to endometrium function and disease. The EDR has established a forum section for investigators to discuss current breaking results in endometrial research. This section has just been established and will encourage investigators through the SCCPRR Endometrial Focus Group to utilize this resource. Although the majority of genetic information in the EDR is deposited by the curator of the EDR, this site offers investigators the ability to enter information. An investigator who wants to enter information into the EDR can register and enter information into the EDR data page regarding any specific gene. Dr. DeMayo reviews the information prior to being entered into the EDR main database and the investigator is given credit for the entry. In summary, the EDR offers a unique bioinformatics resource for endometrial researchers. Over the last 12 months the EDR has established a template to accumulate this information. Over the next 12 months, we will annotate the genes in the EDR and recruit outside investigators to participate in the EDR by posting essays, protocols and discussions.